<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy-Time Gal by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198826">Sleepy-Time Gal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity'>HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Another World (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my older stories.<br/>What happens when Toni stays out all night?<br/>I gave this story to Toni because it isn't fair for Josie to be the one in trouble every time!<br/>Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy-Time Gal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni collapsed onto her bed at  four-thirty in the morning, wondering if she had  been just a little bit crazy
to stay out so late when she had the early shift tomorrow... make that <i>today</i>.</p><p>A few hours later, as Toni walked, or rather stumbled, into the 2-3, she decided
that she <i>hadn't</i> been just a little bit crazy.<br/>
"I must have been out of my mind," she thought.  "I just hope Joe doesn't
notice how sleepy I am."</p><p>But the minute roll call was over, Joe said, "Toni, come into my
office."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Toni said.</p><p>They went inside, and sat on the sofa which Joe had  recently added to the furnishings.</p><p>"So tell me what's wrong," Joe said.  "You
can barely keep your eyes open."</p><p>"I didn't get much sleep last night."</p><p>"Bad dreams?" Joe asked.</p><p>"No," Toni confessed, "I was out dancing."</p><p>"Toni, you knew you had to be in early
today, right?"</p><p>Toni looked at the floor.<br/> "Yes, sir."</p><p>"Then wouldn't you say it was irresponsible for you to be out dancing?" Joe asked sternly.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Toni mumbled.</p><p>"Well, you're obviously in no shape for police
work."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm sure you are, but just to make sure  this doesn't happen again, I'm docking you today's
pay."</p><p>"That's fair enough," Toni admitted.</p><p>Joe stood up and said, "Now, Toni, I want you to lie down and take a nap."</p><p>"For how long?" Toni asked.</p><p>"Until your shift is over."</p><p>Toni stretched out on the sofa.  Then she looked up
at her captain and asked, "Is this also for punishment,
or is it because you want me to make up the sleep I
lost last night?"</p><p>Joe bent down and kissed her.<br/>
"Let's just say it's for your own good, and let it
go at that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>